


New Year's Surprise

by Acting4Hope



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda's plan was all ready to go, until snow happened. How will he manage to surprise Hinata while also confessing all at once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Surprise

Souda paced back and forth in the empty room, tugging on his beanie nervously. It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was together for a great New Year's party! Everyone...except Hinata, Souda's best friend and accidental crush. Hinata was told to go out to get some champagne for when the clock ticks down to the new year, but it was really a clever ploy for them to stretch his arrival out into the new year, and subsequently into his birthday, which is the first of January. Souda was the one who decided to throw this big party for Hinata and planned every second down to a tee with how everything is supposed to go for his arrival, including his own little private plan into the mix.

 Hinata was going to show up for the New Year's party and stay until about fifteen minutes until the new year, when Komaeda would announce that they had no champagne to celebrate with. Nanami and Sonia would be the people to convince Hinata to go out and grab a cheap bottle or two, since Hinata is the only one out of the friend group who doesn't enjoy getting drunk, has a car, and has his license. Hinata would no doubt go, since he's the nice one out of everyone, and that's when the party would be changed from a New Year's party to a Birthday party. Hinata would go out to the nearest liquor store, which is about five minutes away without traffic, get the champagne, and come back. By the time he'd make it to the door the clock would be counting down, and if it isn't then they're just going to blast the TV and lock the door till it is. Once the clock ticks down from five, Souda would unlock the door and everyone else would hide somewhere and flick off all the lights. Hinata would open the door and see Souda just standing there counting down the time, and the plan that everyone knows from there is that once Souda hits one Komaeda will turn on the lights and everyone will pop out and scream "Happy birthday Hinata!" But, Souda's plan ends a bit differently. He plans on grabbing Hinata once he enters and whispering something along the lines of "My New Year's resolution is for you to not hit me for what I'm about to do" and then kiss him just as the clock hits one, but pull away fast enough so when Komaeda turns on the lights no one will see them kissing. And it all would've gone according to plan.

Until, it started to snow. _Bad._ So bad, most of the roads leading anywhere from Komaeda's home, where the party was being held, were either closed off or filled to the brim with traffic. This meant that step one was ruined, which basically made a domino effect on every other step and rendered them all useless. Now Souda paced around, wondering just exactly he was going to get this party segway in while also getting in his New Year's kiss. He continued to pace around until he felt a hand grab his shoulder and halt him. When Souda spun around to see who was stopping him, he narrowed his eyes at the familiar sight of mis-matched eye colors and ice cream hair. It was Gundam, and he looking at Souda curiously. 

"Why do you pace, mortal? It is a joyous occasion, is it not? You should be celebrating with everyone else..." Gundam asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest and awaiting a response. Souda groaned and threw his hands up in the air.

"How am I supposed to be happy and care-free when our plan to surprise Hinata is completely ruined! Now that the roads are closed, Hinata can't go out, which means we can change everything and lock the door until the final five second countdown, which means then I can't ki-" Souda cut himself off once he realized what he was about to say next, but tried to brush it off by laughing awkwardly. Gundam looked at Souda with a wondering look before he rolled his eyes.

"Didn't Komaeda tell you? He found a way to get Hinata out of the house still and have him back in time for the countdown." Gundam stated, which made Souda's eyes grow wide.

"No? What's the plan?!" Souda asked a bit too loudly.

"Silence fool, before you draw attention." Gundam warned under his breath. Souda closed his mouth and made a notion for Gundam to speak. Gundam smirked and adjusted his scarf. "You know," he said, "I'm surprised Komaeda did not tell you yet. I mean, the plan _does_ involve you." 

"It does?" Souda whispered, to which Gundam nodded.

"Yes. In fact, you are probably the most important person in this plan. You should feel proud, you're finally useful for once." Gundam laughed at his own remark and Souda groaned.

"I would argue with you, but I'd rather you just continue explaining to me what I gotta do..." Souda said.

"Fine. You're part is very simple but very crucial; you need to lead Hinata out of the house for fifteen minutes and then bring him back to the doorstep by the countdown. When the clock hits midnight, we'll open the door and all shout surprise and the party will commence." Gundam explained. Souda was excited at first, but then he got worried about exactly what he was supposed to lure Hinata out with.

"Wait, what the hell am I supposed to tell Hinata that's going to convince him to walk outside with me for fifteen minutes?" Souda asked.

"Well how am _I_ supposed to know that? You're his so called "Soul Friend", right? Figure it out." Gundam scoffed before walking away. Souda went to call after Gundam, but then he checked his phone and realized the final fifteen minutes started in the next minute, so Souda would have to figure something out and fast. He thought as he walked into the big room where everyone was gathered and went to find Hinata. Once he did, he approached him, still completely unsure of what he was going to do exactly. Regardless of his doubts, he tapped on Hinata's shoulder and watched him turn around. 

"Oh, hey Souda! Where have you been, I've been looking for you." Hinata greeted with a smile. Souda blushed and looked away for a second.

"Y-You were...? N-Never mind that, uh...can I....talk to you? Like, outside?" Souda asked nervously, feeling his cheeks slowly get hotter with each second. Hinata tilted his head and his eyes turned compassionate.

"What's wrong Souda?" Hinata asked.

"It's n-nothing, I'll tell you outside." Souda quickly replied as he grabbed Hinata's wrist and began dragging him to the front door; passing by Komaeda on the way and giving him a 'Step one is done' look before walking out the door into the cold. As soon as they were outside, Souda could hear the door lock and the TV being turned up to extreme levels. Hinata shivered in the cold and turned to Souda.

"So, what's wrong man?" Hinata asked again, his voice breaking in the teeth-chattering cold. Souda smiled sympathetically and patted Hinata's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go for a walk so you don't freeze to death standing here." Souda suggested, and Hinata quickly agreed. So, they began their walk down the sidewalks of this nearly-empty community; Souda spewing out basically anything to pass the time while lightly brushing on the topic of crushes to try and pick up any vibes from Hinata. Soon the minutes had ticked down and it was the final minute as the duo rounded the corner to Komaeda's driveway. They stopped at the door, where they didn't speak for a moment. Hinata went to reach for the doorknob, but Souda's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist without even realizing it. Hinata turned to Souda and looked at him curiously.

"Souda, seriously, what's wrong? You've been avoiding that original question on this entire walk and it's really starting to bug me that you're not trusting me with whatever this is about." Hinata said in a very serious and concerned tone. Souda could feel his entire face growing hot as he stuttered and stumbled with words. He could hear everyone inside counting down from thirty, so he didn't have much to say what he wanted to say. 

"Listen Hinata, I've had the largest crush on a certain someone for over two years now and it's driving me nuts. They're all I ever think about, they're all I ever dream about! I love them too much, and I've decided on this night that I'm going to do something about it!" He rushed out as fast as the words could come. Hinata seemed a bit relieved that it was nothing too serious, like something to do with his father, but his eyes also looked a bit sad and disappointed.    

"Oh really? Yeah, I think you should so do that Souda! But you better hurry up and get in there then, they've started counting down from ten." Hinata said, looking at the door again. Souda grabbed both of Hinata's hands tenderly and looked up at him with a smile.

"Who I want to do something about isn't inside, Hinata..." He said sincerely. Hinata's eyes grew wide as he tried to comprehend what Souda meant, but as the clock ticked down from five Souda pulled Hinata close and whispered, "My New Year's resolution is for you to not punch me for this." before pressing his lips to Hinata's just as everyone shouted one. Hinata's eyes grew wide, but he let himself fall back down from Cloud Nine and kissed Souda back just as passionately. By the time everyone had thrown open the door to shout surprise, the two were in a full make-out session. When they parted, Souda rested his forehead on Hinata's forehead to catch his breath.

"I love you Hinata," he whispered between pants, "would you please go out with me?" Hinata smiled sweetly and nodded, then leaned in for another kiss.  

Souda wanted to jump for joy at that moment as he kissed Hinata back, but their romantic moment was interrupted when they both heard Ibuki say, "So should we just close the door and wait till they're done or...." Hinata immediately pushed Souda off of him at the sound of her voice and turned to the front door shocked. Everyone was either crying a tiny bit, quickly putting away their phones, or smiling sheepishly.  

Komaeda was the only one who didn't look embarrassed or teary-eyed at all as he shouted, "Surprise Hinata!! Happy birthday!!" Hinata's face did not change as Souda eventually got himself to stand next to Hinata again as he explained that they originally had this whole plan to get you out of the house so they could throw you this big suprise birthday party, but his own plans to confess sort of clouded his proper judgement at that moment so he kind of forgot that after everyone counted down to one they were going to throw open the door and shout "Surprise!". Hinata sighed and pulled on Souda's ear, but only enough just to pull him closer so he could whisper something about him wanting more of that from him at a later time tonight, which made Souda almost squeak out of joy. Yes, it wasn't exactly what Souda had planned, but hey, he has a boyfriend now! So what the hell does it matter?!  


End file.
